


Agents Who Lunch With Scientists

by avrelia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Darcy has coffee, Gen, Pizza, Various Avengers Mentioned - Freeform, friendly conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avrelia/pseuds/avrelia
Summary: I wanted Darcy Lewis to chat some more so I made in happen. Agent Woo and Dr. Lewis went to have a lunch and chat about life, the Universe and Avengers they know.  This is happening during episode 4 of WandaVision series, no spoilers beyond the presence of Jimmy Woo and Darcy themselves.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo
Kudos: 28





	Agents Who Lunch With Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Metuchen, NJ for being an exemplary NJ town.

“Let’s go, you need to have a lunch. These guys never think about normal stuff, for some reason.” The truer words were never spoken, and Darcy Lewis decided that she liked that Agent Woo guy.

“Yes, thank you! I know that I need lunch, but damn, this is fascinating in ways I didn’t expect it to be.”

“It is all being recorded, let’s go.”

They drove to the nearby town that was called Somethingbridge. Or Whateveridge, Darcy didn’t remember, and found an open pizza place in the corner of Main and Center street. The other corners were occupied by a gas station, a flower shop and a church with a tiny cemetery. The plaque on the cemetery fence proudly proclaimed the existence of graves of revolutionary soldiers. Their surroundings looked pathetic and sad, but then everything looked like that in the past five years, so it wasn’t a criticism. At least their orders came up fast, and Darcy bit into hot and amazingly delicious pizza with the feeling that her life was worth it for this very moment of bliss. And then came her coffee, which wasn’t as good as pizza, but it was a hot cup of decent coffee, and Darcy didn’t really need anything else from the Universe right now.

After a while she remembered that she was not alone, and Agent Woo was trying to talk to her. 

“As I keep saying, it was a pretty impressive work you did today.”

“Well, someone had to. Although I am indeed pretty good.”

“How did you get into astrophysics, anyway? Childhood obsession with space travel? Watching X-files?”

“Nope. My favorite alien was Joseph Gordon-Levitt in Third Rock from the Sun.”

“I did watch X-Files…”

“I see.” Darcy looked over the FBI agent in front of her - Woo looked a bit like a goodhearted dumpling. Mulder he was not. “Well, there is no truth out there, science has proven that.” She took a sip of her marvelous coffee and looked deep into the past. “I wasn’t into space at all, I was a political science major who needed extra credits, so I signed up to be a research assistant for an astrophysicist. It was all pretty boring in the middle of the desert with nobody to talk to except each other, and then Thor fell on us.” She shrugged. “Astrophysics immediately got much hotter. In all the senses of the phrase. And it kind of swept me up. Not Thor, mind you. He didn’t do much sweeping even with Jane, who was all for that. But space got much more relevant, and aliens were real, and suddenly I was doing my PhD to distract me from having people I knew disappear and our world changed forever, and now I am doctor Lewis.”

“How was Thor?”

“Well, I am an atheist, but I can see why people used to worship him… But he is also a clueless dork and pretty smart, for a hot alien.”

“Nice.” 

“Did you meet any Avengers before that?”

“Not quite. I mean I was responsible for Scott Lang doing his home arrest after the Berlin events, that’s pretty much it.”

“Ant-man is definitely an Avenger.”

“I guess. He is ok. Invited me on a dinner date.”

“Cool! How was it?”

“Never happened. It was just before the Snap, so we didn’t really have the time to do it, and now… well it’s been five years for me, so it is kind of weird to go and remind about myself..”

“But he was in the Quantum realm, so it wasn’t five years for him, right?”

“He has a good thing going on with Hope Van Dyne, it would be embarrassing for me to..”

“I don’t know, I think you totally should go and ask again, if you want to have dinner with him. It doesn’t have to be romantic date. I mean, we are having lunch right now while not wanting to have sex with other.”

Woo stared at her. “We’ve just met.” Then he turned to look in the window. “With Scott, there was.. a connection. Or sorts. Let it be.”

Darcy wasn’t sure she wanted to let it be. Maybe she could call Scott Lang. Chat about Thor, ask if he was still interested in a dinner date with Agent Woo, set it up… After Woo brought her to this amazing pizza and let her have her coffee, she felt she had to do something nice for him, too. As soon as they were done with that weird shit, she’d do it. Plus, she had some questions about quantum realm she wanted to ask.

The pizza was finished, and Darcy was looking the second cup of coffee, and she really had to go back to solving mysteries of the Universe, or at least mysteries of New Jersey, but she felt warm and content and slightly sleepy, so she didn’t move anywhere. Woo looked like he was not in a hurry either. 

“It is a funny thing, being an Avenger, a superhero. Take Scott Lang. An engineer, a convicted criminal. Got attention of Hank Pym, got his ant suit, and now he has schools named after him. At least Pym and Stark invented their shit themselves. Some people just get caught in it, like that kid Peter who got bitten by a wrong spider...”

“Captain America volunteered.”

“Yeah.. Would you want to be a superhero?”

Darcy considered. “No. I am fine with being a funny sidekick. Much more interesting position.”

“Safer?”

A bitter laugh was all she could master. “Look at the world. Nobody is safe. But people are not blaming me for the impossible, either.”

Woo didn’t say anything, but looked pensive.

“And you? Do you want to be a superhero, Agent Woo?”

“I don’t know, Doctor Lewis. I really don’t know. At some point being a guy who watches heroes so they wouldn’t do anything becomes too exhausting.”

The gray skies decided that were too bored being simply gray, so they grew darker, turning into the unseasonable thunder clouds, and thunder rumbled in the far away. Darcy and Woo got up and went back to work.


End file.
